Clato love story!
by IloveClato and TeamGale
Summary: Cato and Clove's life's after winning the hunger games!
1. NOT A CHAPTER

This will be a Clato story that is always being updated! This is my first fan fiction so try not to hate it too much. Every chapter has to have at least one review for me to post the chapter after it! So REVIEW! As I said before this is my first time writing on fan fiction EVER so please review, I don't care if you critize it as long as you include HOW I could fix what you don't like.


	2. Chapter 1

Clove's POV

I wake up in a capitol hospital bed. Oh yeah! I had won the hunger games! I can vaguely remember the trumpets blasting and Claudius Templesmith's voice declaring me and Cato the winners of the 74th hunger games. Cato had thrown lover boy off the edge of the cornucopia to the mutts. I was sneaking up on the girl on fire when she suddenly started walking towards the end of the cornucopia. She leaned over the edge and whispered something before throwing herself to her death. I sit up in my bed and my escort Molly Holpiner comes bouncing in.

"Clove! Have you eaten yet? You must be soooo hunger!" then she waves in two avox's to bring me my dinner. A cup of grape juice, some very warm soup with steak on the side, and for dessert pudding in my favorite flavor-lemon! After I finish my soup Molly leaves and my mentor comes in.

"Nice work out there" Brutus tells me.

"thanks" I reply back, and I can't control what I say next "IS CATO ALIVE? IS HE OKAY? DID HE DIE? WHERE IS HE?"

"whoa calm down. Cato's fine just getting some bruises the tribute from 11 gave him removed" Brutus tells me.

Then I get a shot of morphing and black out...

**I Know this was like super ultra short but its only the start :) the next chapters well be WAYYYYYYYYYYY longer this is just like an intro to the rest of the story! As I said I'm SUPER DUPER sorry about this being like 3 words. REVIEW! If you have an questions ask them in your review. I WILL UPDATE AS MUCH AS I CAN!**


	3. Chapter 2

The sound of a door opening wake's me up.

"oooohhhh Clove!" sings my escort Molly.

"what" I am not in the mode to have to wake up to Molly. Honestly of all people she is the one who wakes me up? I think a proper victor shouldn't have to deal with this.

"Your doctor said you are all better! You can go up to the room you stayed in during training before the games!" She informs me. This news is actually welcome to me. I hop out of the hospital bed and run to the elevator. I didn't realize there was a hospital under the training center. When I step into the elevator I notice that I'm in a thin hospital gown. Thank God I'm alone in this elevator that would have been EMBARSSING! As soon as I step onto my floor I run to my room. I open up the drawer and put on a black shirt and gray shorts, then I head over to the dining room.

When I get there Brutus and Molly are already sitting there waiting. Cato gets to the table about 2 minutes after me then we start to eat. There is a buffet and I take some chicken with a piece of pie for dessert. I decide to get some hot chocolate and dip the bread in it like I saw lover boy, and the girl on fire do at lunch one time.

"Clove? What the heck are you doing?" Cato asks, I guess he saw me dipping the bread.

"I saw the pair from 12 do it one time at lunch" I tell him "It's actually pretty good, you should try it"

"I'm ok"

"suit yourself" I tell him. Then we finish eating in silence. I have just finished my amazing cherry pie when my prep team comes bursting in.

"what are you doing here?" I ask them. I honestly don't know why I would need prepping anymore, I don't have any more interviews to do.

"For your victory party tonight! At President's Snow's mansion" My stylist Jake tells me. Then I, my prep team, and my stylist take the elevator down to the remake center. I slip into a yellow dress that poof's out at the bottom; it ends just below my knees. I meet Cato, Molly, and Brutus in the lobby and see that Cato is dressed in a black tux that has a spear on the pocket of the pants.


	4. Sorry

**I wil update as soon as I finish chapter 3, right now its 453 words but I think you guys deserve more because the first two chapters were really short. I PROMISE IT WILL BE UP BY FRIDAY! sorry! don't hate me! Review! :)**


	5. Chapter 3

**I know, I know it took me a little while to update, but here it is! I made this chapter longer then the first two. I still don't think I made it long enough but please just tell me in your review if you think this is to long/short/just right!**

Right before we walk out the door, Molly places each of our victor crowns on us.

"Perfect, Remember smile big!" Molly tells us before we step into the blinding light of the Capitol. I put on my biggest smile and even blow a few kisses, before Cato takes my hand and we hold on to each other tight. We step into what I think is called a limo. Its very long and black and has lots of leg room inside. I thought I had saw one in district two one time…

"Clove!" Molly's voice makes me snap my eyes open

"You better not fall asleep at President Snow's party for us! We don't want him to hate us! Geez Clove" Cato tells me with a hint of humor in his voice.

"Cato! Manners!" Molly tells him as she shoots him a glare. Then we sit in the limo for the rest of the way to the party, it feels like 3 years but it was probably only about 3 minutes.

"Remember don't separate from each other throughout the party!" Brutus instructs us "We want the citizens of the Capitol to truly believe that you are in love"

"Ugh Brutus" I groan at him "we REALLY do love each other"

"Good, if you think like that then the people of the Capitol will believe you little love act for sure"

"Shut up Brutus, it's not an act so quit acting like it is" Cato snaps at him.

"You two can fool the Capitol but I'm not falling for this little show at all" Then Molly and Brutus step out. Cato and I wait for five minutes like we were told to do then step out to our screaming fans of the Capitol. I wave and blow kisses even though I hate some of them. I bet about half of them were sponsoring fire girl, and lover boy instead of me and Cato. As soon as we are inside the building Cato whispers into my ear,

"Clove? Are you feeling okay?" I look down at our hands and I realize how tightly I've been holding it, both of our hands are bright red.

"Sorry!" I whisper back "Yeah I'm fine, I'm a career remember? I've been waiting for this all my life" I get a small laugh out of him before we go over to the photo stand where we have to stand for an hour to get pictures taken with some crazy looking people, oops I mean citizens of the Capitol. Me and Cato have to let go of each other's hands when we take about a million pictures. I'm on the left, Cato on the right, cra-I mean Capitol citizen in the middle.

I have just stepped away from the photo booth when suddenly I'm lying down on the floor. I'm barely conscious. I shut my eyes and I hear a voice. It's calling my name. It's either Cato or Bruce's voice calling me. But it seems they keep on getting farther and farther away. Until I can't hear anything at all.

**cloveluv4eva- Thanks! you were the first review so I will deicate the next chapter to you! and I promise to update us much as I can! I acually should be doing hw right now...**

**Any Story- Thanks so much! Remember to check back here often! **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW IT REALLY MAKES MY DAY! ANY REVIEW GOOD OR BAD! No reviews=No new chapter's posted because I will feel like no one's reading it :( come on what does it take like 2 minutes to write a review. I know it's not hard and cloveluv4eva/Any Story reviewed!**


	6. Chapter 4

**Sorry I waited so long before updating but I wanted to get AT LEAST 3 reviews! I got 3 reviews for the story so far and I know WAY more than three people are reading this story! Please review because it makes me write faster, and it lets me know if you are enjoying the story or want something changed or whatever. Oh! And if you review you get a shout out! SO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

This Chapter is dedicated to **Cloveluv4eva** because they posted the first review for the story!

I wake up in a capitol hospital bed. _Oh great _I think to myself. I see a doctor in the corner of the room holding a clipboard while talking to two nurses. One nurse looks over at me then points at me. Then the doctor comes rushing over to me.

"Clove! We ar-"

"WHERE'S CATO" I scream cutting off his sentence.

"He's fine. He Didn't get hurt at all. H-"

"BRING HIM IN HERE AND ALL OF YOU GET OUT" I yell at him. Of course this is the time Molly chooses to come bouncing into the room.

"Clove" she gasped "Manners!"

"whatever"

"She's sorry, it must be whatever medicine you have her on!" Then Molly's leaves and the nurse's and my doctor leave also, after about 3 minutes I hear a knock on my door.

"Come in" I say

"hey Knife girl" Cato say's with his huge grin

"so what's the sto-" Then Brutus walks in

"BRUTUS! WHAT ON EARTH HAPPENED?" I scream at him

"woah calm down"

"BRUTUS" I was not in the mood to be told to calm down. I was in the hospital and needed to know how on earth I had ended up there.  
"Clove, I suppose you want to know how you ended up here-" Brutus starts

"WELL NO DUH BRUTUS!" I shout at him

"so I'll tell you" he pauses for a few minutes before I get even more impatient

"WELL TELL ME"

"ok ok. So you were taking photo's with Cato and you had just stepped away from the photo booth"  
"Yeah I remember that"

"Then you slipped on something or someone bumped into you, we don't know" Cato continues

"ok, so I'm in this hospital bed because?"

"you were unconscious you can go back to our floor now" after hearing this news I hop out of bed and race Cato to the elevator.

"gee Clove you must be very excited, I can't wait to see your reaction when you hear the news!" Cato whisper's to me in the elevator. I have no idea what this "news" could be.

"huh?" I ask stupidly. _Wow clove all you can say to Cato is huh besides you know he won't answer that. He's a career just like you, he knows he doesn't need to answer any question he's asked because he can kill as easily as he can blink._

"You'll find out later Clove" He tells me us we step out of the elevator into our amazing Capitol floor. I head to my room which has my name on it and throw on some real clothes. I decide to go to the living room and see what capitol programs are on. Who knows maybe Caesar Flickerman has a decent review going on! When I get there Cato is sitting on the couch and Molly/ Brutus each are sitting in their own chairs.

"Look who decided to join us!" Molly chirped

"What's wrong? Didn't like the hospital gown?" Cato asks with a sly smile creeping onto his face.

"It wasn't my style, It was a little" I think for a minute. What word should I use here?

"A little what Clove" Brutus pushes

"showy"

"oh" Cato and Brutus say in union.

**Sorry for the long wait for a short filler chapter :( I can update more often now though!**


	7. Chapter 5

Caesar finishes interviewing a previous victor; I think his name was Finnick.

"Amazing! I love watching Caesar's interviews!" Molly commented. Brutus and Cato nodded and I yawned in response.

"Look at the time! You two should be asleep in bed!" Molly says with a shocked impression, I guess she didn't realize how late it had gotten. She got up and basically ran to her room in her super high heel gold shoes. _Oh Molly_. The doors lock automatically after 8:30 and since its 9:00 Cato and I couldn't wait to hear Molly's door click shut. Brutus heads off to bed about 2 minutes after her leaving me and Cato sitting in the living room.

"So, what's this news you mentioned earlier?" I ask him

"Oh yeah, the news", and a smile crawls across his face, "Don't worry you will find out soon enough"

"Please"

"Have you seen the roof?"

"No. The news?"

"It's really nice up there, wanna go check it out?"

"I guess, but what's the news?" I call after him but he's already all the way down the hall.

"WAIT UP!" I scream and run full speed towards him. When I catch up we are almost to the top of the staircase that leads up to the roof. As soon as Cato opens the door to reveal this magical place called the roof I gasp.

"It's, its"

"Amazing I know, let's go sit on the benches over there" I follow him over to the seats, which are very comfortable. He puts his arm around me and I cuddle closer to him. It's cold out here, and I'm wearing shorts and a t-shirt. I notice Cato is wearing the same thing but the temperature doesn't seem to bother him at all.

"Were finally alone" I say to break the silence

"Well, not really"

"Huh?"

"Think about it Clove, the capitol giving two brand new victors privacy? I doubt it" I sigh and realize Cato is right. The Capitol would never pass up a chance of invading victor's privacy. A slight breeze brushes by me and a shiver. Cato holds me tighter with his strong arms and I slowly fall to sleep, dreaming of the day me and Cato can finally go home to live in victor's village.

**I know I know it's mostly dialoge but hey I finally got this chapter up :) so I PROMISE I will have another chapter up by saturday! DON'T HATE ME PLEASE! I swear that I will update wayyy more now, it was hard to think of this scene though. Okay now on to my lovely reviewers**

**mra- thx, I was just looking over the first two chapters and I do notice that they are super short. Sorry this was another short chapter but to make up for it my next update will be before saturday and won't be short!**

**Clato 27- Thanks! I love getting good reviews of my story :) I will try my best to update more often**

**Kylieluvsclato- I promise the next chapter will be longer!**

**I WILL UPDATE AS MUCH AS I CAN! I'M SORRY! YOU ARE ALL SUPER AWESOME!**


	8. Chapter 6

I wake up in my bed and try to remember last night. _I thought I was on the roof with Cato? No it must have been a dream, why would I be in my bed? _I pull off the blanket and see I'm dressed in the same t-shirt and shorts I was wearing yesterday._ So it wasn't a dream. _I let a smile spread across my face, _Oh Cato if only we could have stayed up there together_. I throw on some black pants with a blue shirt. I notice a button next to the mirror that has a picture of an eye on it. _That's not at all creepy_. I push it and eye shadow in every single color appears before me, I decide against wearing any and find a black mascara to wear instead. Then as I scan the bathroom for any more buttons my eyes come across one that has a pair of lips on it. _Perfect_. I put on a light gloss then head to breakfast. I'm starving! When I get to the dining room Molly, Brutus, and Cato are already there waiting for me.

"Morning, Morning, Morning, Morning!" Molly sings.

"Good morning Molly" I reply with my best fake smile, she seems to buy it and turns her attention to her breakfast.

"Everybody sleep well?" Molly chirps trying to start a conversation.

"um yeah, sure" I say not really paying attention this Capitol food is great, the only difference between it and district 2 food is in the capitol it is always fresh, and warm. I hear Brutus grumble a response. Cato just ignores her completely.

"Cato how was your sleep?" she asks clearly annoyed he didn't respond the first time she asked. He still ignores her and continues to eat his scrambled eggs.

"Cato" Molly snaps. He looks up at me and Brutus but doesn't look at Molly.

"CATO! MANNERS! MANNERS!" Molly screams as she marches out of the dining area to her room. Of course now is the time Cato looks up and has a huge grin on his face.

"Why?" Brutus asks him.

"Why what?"

"Why make Molly upset? Now were going to have to deal with her 'manners speech'"

"eh I'll pass on that, just lock myself in my room or something" Cato shrugged.

"Oh Cato!" I say remembering the day before.

"yes?"

"remember you told me that you had some news?"

"ah yes the news. You will know soon enough"

"Brutus tell me the newsssss" I whine

"Sorry kid, I don't know what news he's talking about. I mean you already know that we are going home today so tha-"

"WERE GOING HOME TODAY!" I scream with excitement

"Nice ruining the surprise Brutus" Cato snaps at him

"You were supposed to tell her that days ago!"

"Excuse me for wanting to surprise my girl"

"aww Cato, WE GET TO GO HOME TODAY" I shriek! I run to my room and grab some of this capitol makeup stuff, come on I can't say it's not good quality. Even if the Capitol isn't my favorite place in the world. I sigh and fall back onto my bed. _Finally, I finally get to go home_. I throw the makeup into a bag I find. Then hear a knock on my door.

**Who knows who knocked? guess in a review! OKAY I know I said I would have the chapter up before Saturday, but hey better late then never. Also don't forget that means I uploaded two chapters this week! Alright now I'm getting serious no new reviews=no new chapters. So review! I've decided that every 2 reviews will get you another chapter... However if those two reviews are by the same person it wont help. SO REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! unless you hate my story(ultra sad face) and dont wanna any new updates. I have something planned in the next few chapters so I hope you guys review, so I can get them up soon! **

******IF YOU GUESS WHO KNOCKED AND GUESS WHATS GONNA HAPPEN IN THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS I WILL DEDICATE THE NEXT CHAPTER TO YOU!***** **

**ps. You dont have to guess what will happen correctly, but who knocked on clove's bedroom door has to be correct!**


	9. Chapter 7

**Alright feel free to yell at me for not updating for SO long in a review. I'm really sorry, first I forgot my Fanfiction username/password. Than I TOTALLY forgot who was going to knock the door xD but thats ok cause I think only one of you guessed who it was and it was wrong anyway. Well at least wrong compared to what I wrote now. So I feel terrible and enjoy. I acually got 3 or 4 reviews so I will give you another chapter when I get one more review!**

I open the bedroom door and see a perfectly wrapped box. _Was it Cato? How would he get the money?_ I thought to myself as I picked up the box, shut the door behind me, and sat on my bed deciding wither or not to open the gift. _Why not?_ I think as I open up the box. It's pure capitol gold, and it has a C on it. I put the necklace around my neck push my hair out of the way and smile, _I look good_. I throw the now empty box into my small bag and go to sit in the living room. When I get there I see the rest of the D2 are waiting for me.

"CLOVE! WHERE ON EARTH HAVE YOU BEEN" Brutus screams at me. Molly shoots him an icy glare and I hear her mutter _manners_ under her breath.

"Who cares, let's go home" Cato tells them walking towards the elevator. We all follow and soon we are boarding the train to get back to district 2, you know after we wave and blow a few more kisses to the crazies- I mean people of the Capitol. We all board into the dining cart just in time for lunch. While waiting for our first soup to come out we sit there in awkward silence. Until Molly decides to break it, Cause you know she's Molly.

"Clove what a pretty necklace!" She said looking at the gold heart.

"Thanks" I say without a moment's hesitation. I know the deal with Molly. Be nice or get a long lecture about manners.

"Where'd you get it" she asks, "I don't remember seeing you were it before you went to the games"

"I didn't have it before the games"

"Then were did it come from?"

"The capitol"

"BRUTUS GAVE YOU TWO SPENDING MONEY?!"

"No" I said as the soup came out.

"CLOVE YOU TELL ME WHERE YOU GOT THAT NECKLACE"

"Woah chill Molly" Cato tells her.

"Yeah, she obviously got it as a gift if she didn't pay for it" Brutus chimes in. We eat the rest of the meal in almost complete silence. When I know Molly isn't looking I shoot her and icy glare, when I know only Cato is looking I shoot him a smile, I just ignore Brutus. I mean _how come Brutus knows I got this as a gift? He didn't give it to me. Oh wait. DID HE?_ I think as I excuse myself from the dining cart and go to a bedroom I think is mine cause it has a C. I open the door see the rooms main color is green and shut it quickly. _That must have been Cato's room, I'll try the one across from it. I mean it has a C also so it must be mine. _I open the door see the room is mostly black and sigh. _THANK GOD THE ROOM ISN'T PINK!_ I go to bed and the next morning flys right by. In the afternoon we all check to make sure we have everything for when we unload in District 2. Brutus gives Cato a black tux with a sword painted on the one side of the pants. Molly gives me a gray dress which looks really nice with my gold locket. I wash away the makeup I had put on earlier and only put mascara on. We unload. We wave. We smile. We blow kisses. But we both know being Victors has its drawbacks. We both sense something is wrong.

**ooooo whats going on? Guess in a review! If you want this to be updated alot than you gotta review. Reviews make me keep writing cause I know if you like it. I would also like to know if this chapter was too short/ Just right/ Too long thanks!**


	10. Chapter 8

**This chapter** **is 702 words NOT including my AN's! Enjoy!**

CLOVE'S POV

After the excitement of Cato and I coming home has died down a little we settle into our houses at Victors Village. I still can't forget two faces in the crowd smiling when Cato and I stepped off the train. One of them was my ex-boyfriend Ryan. He had broken up with me after he learned I would be going into the games this year against Cato. He didn't think I had a chance, yet there he was smiling at me like nothing had happened. But that other face that stood out at me. That one fired me up. It was Cato's girl. They hadn't seen each other since a month before the reaping. That was because Cato had been at the training center full time as soon as he found out that he was the male volunteer this year. She must have something special or else Cato wouldn't bother with her. Cato always had TONS of girls chasing after him; everyone knew he would become a victor one day. I sigh as I finish organizing my new bedroom. I fall back into my bed and slowly drift to sleep…

CATO'S POV

Clove saw her a moment before me. That moment made me regret not telling anyone. I had got into a fight with my girlfriend Alia. Everyone just assumed that we hadn't seen each other for a month because I was always training. They were wrong. I saw Clove and her make eye contact and could see the betrayal in her eyes. And for Clove to be hurt, boy that takes a lot. Now I just can't stop thinking about both of them. I loved Alia but that was before me and Clove had gotten close during the games. Right now I'm technically dating both of them yet I can't break up with either. It's really complicated why I can't break up with either, but I can blame both of their skills on the training academy. A year of our life's are spent at a training academy isolated from the rest of two. Our time at the academy is not only spent improving our skills with weapons but also our emotional skills. I clearly remember what my teacher had told our class

_Never show any weak emotions! Show only pride in yourself. If someone is rude to you, like it. Smile. It will get on their nerves; it will make you seem unbreakable. You need to learn how to master the skill of masking your emotions. That is the difference between a victor and a Good victor._ Is what he would tell us. Well look where that's got me. Hiding my emotions has helped me get stuck between two girls. Thanks training.

I will visit Clove tomorrow and sort this all out. Wait no. Should I visit Alia first? No we broke up. This is so complicated. I need to go blow off some heat.

Once I get to the training center my old training coach Jake greats me.

"Well if it isn't the new Victor Cato"

I smirk and walk right into the training room. I go to the sword training area, grab the cruelest blade I see and start "killing". I mutilate dummy after dummy. Once I've "killed" about 20 "people" I turn around and see a crowd of younger boys have been watching me. I'm almost out the door when I feel an arm grab me. I don't need to turn around to see who it is "What do you want Jake"

"Those boys back there"

"What about them"

"They were impressed with your sword skills"

"Good" I say smirking, they should be. "And?"

"They want you to train them"

"They WHAT?"

"They want you to be there coach"

I roll my eyes. "How old are the weaklings?"

"13"

"So they had a year of training already?"

"Yes"

"fine" I mumble.

"Great see you tomorrow" Jake says letting go of my arm and walking away.

I walk home taking a side path. I can't take any more "OMG you're the victor! Ahhh I want your autograph!" from teen girls. Not now anyway. I have to fix my girl issue before I can deal with anymore girls.

**I know I haven't updated in a while but I'm trying to figure out how the rest of the story is going to go. I really have no clue whats going to happen right now but I will have Chapter 9 up as soon as I can! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Your all awesome!**

**~IloveClato and TeamGale**


End file.
